


Been There, Done That

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "End of the world was last year, mate, do keep up."





	Been There, Done That

The two of them approach the newly occupied cottage, seeing only a man in the distance, digging the garden in jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
The door opens at their knock and a plump middle aged man smiles at them, smoothing down his waistcoat. "Can I help you?"  
  
They slip easily into their spiel, and push a Revelations quote into his hand. "We wondered what your opinion on this might be," the left hand one says, smiling politely.  
  
The man slips on a pair of glasses to read it and smiles back. "Ah. John of Patmos. Nice chap as I recall, but rather fond of mushrooms. Not that there's anything wrong with mushrooms _per se_, but-"  
  
"Do you believe we are living in the end times?" the right hand one puts in quickly, before the conversation can be dragged too far off track.  
  
A different voice drawls from off to the side, "End of the world was last year, mate, do keep up."  
  
"Crowley!" the man exclaims with fond exasperation.  
  
"What?" The gardener leans on the fence, spade beside him and a grin on his face. Red letters across his chest proclaim _I survived Armageddon and all I got was this lousy T-shirt_. "It's true."  
  
"You shouldn't just come out with it like that!"  
  
"Oh, Angel, really. I thought your side was all about the truth." There's an equal fondness in his voice, like an old married couple bickering gently about their shared history. He looks at the pair, dark glasses hiding his eyes. "Go on. Scram."  
  
They're halfway down the road before they realise they didn't mean to leave.


End file.
